A sink member or wash basin is typically provided with a sink deck or countertop that surrounds at least a portion of the sink member. The deck is often adapted to support the sink member as well as other accessories such as a spigot, a spray nozzle, a soap dispenser, and the like. Additionally, the deck can provide a decorative appearance to a sink assembly, and can provide an extended and substantially planar surface for supporting other objects and forming a convenient work area.
Consumers often desire a sink assembly that has a decorative appearance, which conforms to a particular aesthetic design or motif of a bathroom, a kitchen, a laundry area, or other room having a sink assembly therein. The particular aesthetic design of the room may include an overall motif such as a sports theme, for example. Consumers that are automobile or motorcycle enthusiasts may choose to create an automobile, motorcycle, or transportation motif, and desire to have a compatible sink assembly.
Pneumatic tires can contribute to the automotive, motorcycle, or transportation motif of a decorated room. Additionally, used tires are currently difficult to dispose of in an environmentally friendly manner. The typical tire includes a plurality of rubber based compounds that do not readily decompose or lend themselves to simple recycling.
Pneumatic tires are typically flexible and adapted to fit over a wheel rim to receive a quantity of compressed air. The pneumatic tires there by achieve a desired stability and firmness. However, without the wheel rim and compressed air, the tires lack the required firmness and stability for suitable use in a sink assembly, as the tires may undesirably deform or deflect in operation.
There is a continuing need for a sink assembly including a tire, which creates a transportation motif sink assembly. Desirably, the sink assembly with the tire does not deform or deflect significantly, and provides for an environmentally friendly use of used tires.